Softer Santana
by thewriterof.the.day
Summary: Inspird by Glee's 'Silly Love Songs' promo/special featue scene on EW dot com. And Santana snaps.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hellloooo. This fic is a Brittana one. It's actually inspired by the new promo for Glee's 'Silly Love Songs'. I love Santana and i will kill Lauren Zizes.

"Just face it Santana, you can dish the dirt but you can't take it. So maybe you're right, I'm destined to play the lead of Broadway musical version of the Willow, but the only job you're gonna have is working on a pole!", Rachel spitted out.

Santana was hurt by Rachel's insult. 'a pole?'.

she picked up her bag and said, "fine", and dragged herself towards the door.

Brittany chased after her. She stopped when she heard a voice.

"Wait Britt! Why are you chasing after Satan?", Finn asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright, first of all, she's not a Satan". "She's a bitch. Don't you think that she knows that she's a bitch? Huh!".

Everyone else was silent.

Brittany continued her yelling to her 'friends'.

"of course she knows it! Doesn't mean you guys have to shove it in her face", "and, she has a hard exterior because she has a soft interior. She's scared of being hurt. The Santana i know, is the soft one. One who cares about me-"

"You, Britt. Not us", Quinn cut her.

"cause you never tried!", "all you guys do is bitch her about being a slut and and a heartless bitch"

"that's cause she is!", Finn spat out.

Brittany couldn't hold in the anger anymore.

"Finn, i have a black belt in karate and i am in Detective's class. I can murder you and make it look like an accident", Brittany said with her eyes wide open, her breathing becoming more deeper and her cheeks are turning fuming red.

"i suggest you shut your piehole","she didn't wanna be here in the first place. But she stayed cause she loved Glee club. She loved all of you. Even Mr.S", "She just doesn't know how to show it"

"And Rachel?"

Rachel looked at Brittany

"That was really mean. What you said, abut Santi working with a pole. Really mean. I never thought you were that mean"

Rachel than realized what she had done and felt extremely guilty.

Brittany ran off to the nearest bathroom and found Santana sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Santana?", Brittany asked when she looked at her best friend in the whole world.

"Hey Britt", Santana whispered softly in between sniffles.

"Can i sit with you?", Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana just shrugged.

"Don't care about them San, they're just jealous", "cause, you're awesome and they're not.", Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled, "Thanks Britt, but maybe they're right, maybe I'm just a bitch. A really mean one"

"You're an awesome one. Why don't you make up for it then? I'm sure they'll be able to trust you and love you like… I do!", Brittany smiled and gave Santana a hug.

"Thanks B, I love you"

"I love you too Santi!"

"Right now San, we're gonna march in back that room and we're gonna be fearless, okay?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Definetly", Brittany replied with a smile.

They both linked their pinkies and went back into the Choir Room.

Rachel was the first to get up and apologize.

"Santana! I'm so sorry about what I said, I was just angry and we all know I like to snap at other people, but please forgive me. You can punch my face if y-"

"It's alright Rachel. I know I'm a bitch. I'm sorry about that. And don't worry, I ain't gonna punch you in the face", Santana replied.

"Oh, well, grool"

"Grool?"

"Ah, well, I was thinking about great then, my mouth was speaking cool, so yeah, grool", "I am going to hug you now alright?"

Santana nodded.

When Rachel was hugging Santana she whispered to her, "I think you're a great person Santana, but let your guard down a little bit, we wanna know the softer, more gentle Santana. We love you", Rachel smiled.

Santana sat down next to Artie and Brittany.

"How come you never said anything about me Artie?"

"Because I don't think you're bad at all. Intimidating, sure. But bad? Naah, just creepy", Artie laughed.

"And, you make Brittany smile all the time with the duck stories and when I'm in class, you take care of her during Cheerio practice, I think what you're doing for her, for me, Is great. I have no reason to go against you."

Santana smiled.

A/N: Should I continue? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn backed up his courage and stood up infront of Santana. He HAD to do this. He didn't wanna feel bad and he had to say sorry to the girl who took away his virginity. She was actually good. REALLYGOOD.

"S-santana?", Finn asked, looking for her eyes.

Santana just looked up from her music sheet and looked at him.

"I'm really sorry about all those things I said. I didn't mean it. I was just angry at everything. Y'know me, not the smartest. And definetly not a great kisser. But, I can kiss your cheek sorry", Finn said, looking down.

Santana stood up and put her sheet music on the chair. "Go ahead"

Finn slowly put his lips on her cheek and kissed it. All Santana could do was smile

"Thanks Finn"

"You can jiggle my manboobs if you wanna", Finn smirked and chuckled.

"Uh, nevermind Finnocence", she smiled back.

She went up infront of the whole class and started out talking.

"Look guys, I'm sorry about me being a bitch. I guess I'm just afraid. But I'll do anything. Whatever it takes to have your trust again and hopefully, we'll be a great family like we were before. And Quinn?"

Quinn perked up her head and found herself listening to the latina apologize.

"I'm sorry. About the baby, I AM glad that it wasn't a lizard baby. I just, was jealous that you have all the love, Sam, Rachel, Puck. It's just I've never felt loved like that before and I kinda felt it here in the club. You guys make me feel whole. I-, I, uh. Hell, this is harder than I thought. I-, I love yy-you guys", Santana said looking down.

They all came down and gave in a big huge hug.

-A few days later-

Santana was feeling great. She was feeling so much better. Eversince she ditched Cheerios for Glee Club, she was more cheery, less cranky. She wears headbands and less make-up. She even smiles while doing maths.

She was walking down McKinley Halls that day and she heard a loud shriek. She turned around to see the Hockey Team, well, most of them, throwing their drinks at Rachel. For some reason, Santana's blood boiled. Her breathing became deeper and faster. Her heartbeat was beating almost out of her chest. She ran in her jeans and heels to where the incident happened and she went all Kung-Fu panda on the guys.

She shoved Adam, the captain of the Hockey Team into the lockers.

"What? Come on guys! HIT HER!", he was shouting while in pain because his hands were behind his back and he swore that Santana's grip was so hard and firm that she could actually snapped his wrists.

"Come near me, and I'll use my heels and go put it so up in your ass that you'll actually see birds. And I AM NOT KIDDING", Santana growled.

Everyone else stood back and she pulled Adam near her and she took a step forward.

"Aight everybody, listen ere' aight?", "I am Santana Lopez. I might be an ex cheerio but you mess with my club, my family, glee club, I'll go ninja on ya'll that you don't even know when you're hit aight?"

Everyone just nodded.

"Oh, and Adam", she whispered into his ear. "Touch me or my family again, I WILL CASTRATE you", "Mark my damn words". She let go of his hands and shoved him to the floor.

"Now shoo!", she flicked them all away.

She went back to Rachel who is in shock.

"Berr- I mean, Rachel, are you uh, okay?"

"I'm fine, oh dear god. I think I'm in shock"

"Yeah, I can see that Rachel, come on, let's get you cleaned off", she helped Rachel carry her bag and they went to the nearest bathroom.

In less than half an hour, Rachel was already done cleaning her hair.

"How did you get cleaned so quickly?", Santana asked when she saw Rachel in the mirror's reflection.

"well, I've had lots of practice"

"I'm sorry I've ever done that Rachel. I-I, well, I am sorry"

"That's quite alright Santana, you've earned a spot on my 'friends' list", Rachel giggled.

"Well, I'm glad", Santana giggled along.

Rachel and Santana went for a big hug.

A/N: :) Thanks so much for all who put this on alert and inboxed me about this story. I'm not actually sure how long this'll be so, help is appreciated :) Again, thanks. Tune in for the next chapter. Hopefully, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany's POV:

Dear Diary,

Santana's changing. Into a better person. I'm not sure who should I pray to, Jesus, Allah or Buddha. But all gods are awesome. They all try to make people better. Santana's smiling everyday now, so I should probably thank you.

My cat, Charity Adam Lewie Chasity Santana Awesomeness St. Pierce the third have stopped reading my diary too. Which is cool cause she knows a lot of my secrets and it was beginning to sound scary. Santana wrote a song and sang it to us just now in glee. Who knew she could write so awesome music? She said that the song she wrote was meaningful to her and hopefully we would like it she also said it to Mr. Count Boozey Von Drunkatron. I don't get it, I thought his name was Mr. Schuester. Anyways, after that accident when we all sang Ke$ha's Tik Tok and me and Sanny threw up on stage, everyone stopped drinking. I threw up on Rachel. Which had to be nasty cause it was grey and she said she put cough syrup and smashed oreos. Mr Figgins didn't pronounce Ke$ha's name right. He kept on saying, Kee-dollar sign-Ha. WAY WRONG. Anyways, back to the beginning, thank you gods. I love Santana and I love you. And I love rainbows and unicorns. I have to go now. Bye!

Brittany St. Pierce.

Earlier that day:

"Alright everybody, take you sea-", Mr Schuester started talking but then soon interrupted by Santana.

"Mr. S?", "I kinda wanted to sing something today?", Santana said as she rose from her seat and walked down.

"Uh, sure Santana", he said, as he took a seat.

"Hey ya'll, I just wanted to say thanks. You made me realize that I'm more than that mean person. But if anybody gives you a hard time, tell me. I'll bust their face so hard that they can't see the light of day. Anyways, I picked up songwriting when I was younger. And I wrote this song. Hopefully you guys'll like it"

She sat on the piano bench and started playing. "Oh, and this song is called get it right"

Her fingers moved slowly and she started singing.

Feel the way of the world is on my shoulders!  
What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touched are most down!  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow!  
But how many times will it take  
But how many times will it take for me to get it right?

Can I start again, with my fate again?  
Cause I can't go back and endure this!  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I guessed wrong…  
I'll get through this!

What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touched are most down!  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow!  
But how many times will it take  
But how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I broke my fists, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
...send a wish, send…  
And finally someone will see how much I care!  
Santana's eyes were tearing up. She couldnt take this much love so much at a time.

And she continued.

What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touched are most down!  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow!  
But how many times will it take  
But how many times will it take for me to get it right?

She stopped and wiped her tears off. Total silence.

Then, Rachel stood up and said,

"THAT WAS AMAZING!", and she started clapping madly. If not, well, crazily.

Santana just started crying and everyone just gave a huge hug.

The Softer Santana was so much better. She opened herself up and made people love her more.


End file.
